Car Crash
by DarkWolvenHeart
Summary: It's Natsu's wedding day but, things go wrong and his past come back to haunt him can he get past it or will he fall into the dark abyss of his thoughts. Rated T just in case it's a bit sad (just letting you know it might not be though cause it's my first time writing angst). Respective criticism accepted flames will just lay there for whatever reason.


What's it gonna take to wake me up

From this black hole I've been living in?

I see my body shake, it's tensing up

My vitals won't be givin' in.

Wake me up.

Wedding bells rang in the air in a small church on the corner in a small suburban town. As the happy couple were about to be wed the groom waited nervously smiling as happy as could be, he was going to marry the love of his life and live happily ever after. He looked beside him to see his best man smiling forcefully. He didn't want to be here after all only a few weeks ago he was turned down at the alter so of course not but, for his friend to be here for him made the groom smile wider and gently put a hand on his friends shoulder. The blonde man next to him looked up to him surprised and smiled sincerely. "Good luck." The blonde man smiled. "Thank you Loke." The groom said smiling and continued to wait once again. The bride was still preparing, all they needed was to fix his hair. A tall spiky blonde came into the small smiled. "You look beautiful." The bride turned and smiled "Thanks dad, though about the beautiful part I think you should say handsome." The bride said smiling awkwardly. The bride was wearing a white tux with a black tie and shoes his spiky blonde hair contrasting well with the suit. "Oh come on Natsu! You have to admit you look like a very lovely bride." The blonde said smiling. "Laxus leave him alone; I think you look very handsome Natsu." A shorter man with long green hair smiled and kissed Natsu on his forehead and pushed his bangs out of his eyes only for them to fall back. "Your hair is so untamable just like your father here." The green haired man smirked looking pointedly at Laxus. "Oh freed come on it wasn't that bad!" Laxus laughed hugging him from behind. "Dad really just leave my hair alone!" Natsu said laughing as his dad's feathery light touches on his face was tickling him. "I'm so proud of you my little Natsu getting married to a nice, strong, kind young man." Freed smiled and hugged Natsu a bit too tightly. Natsu pushed against Freed slightly from how much his hug was squishing him. A young girl came peeked her head into the room and called out to Natsu. "Natsu can you come over here there's a package for you out front." The girl said shyly. "Oh thanks Wendy!" Natsu smiled down at the girl in the small green dress with small little white flowers and vines embroidering it. He patted her head and left to get the package. He opened the large doors of the church and peeked outside to see no mailman or anyone else for that matter. He stepped out and looked down feeling his foot bump something. By his foot was a small box with a black bow wrapped around it. He picked it up and opened it and gasped tears coming to his eyes. In the small box was a necklace with a dragon coiled around an ice crystal. Natsu fell to his knees on the steps of the church.

(Whoo-ooh) I've found what I've been missin' lately.

(Whoo-ooh) It's the reason why my heart's been racing.

It took a car crash to turn it around,

I've figured it out- that I don't have it down.

(Whoo-ooh) I gotta get my feet back on the ground.

(ba da da da dada)

(ba da da da dada, da da)

This isn't at all what I expected-

To be stranded, drifting all alone.

How can I stay cool, calm, and collected

When my world's been turned and overthrown?

All I can remember was the brake lights flashing,

The sound of the crash, and gasping for air.

It begs the question:

Is this the end?

My last impression:

The end of the world.

Wake me up.

The Natsu walked down the aisle after Freed found him and fixed him up. He stood there at the alter their vows done and those last words from the priest were uttered. "Do you Gajeel Redfox take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully wedded husband for the rest of your life?" "I do." Gajeel said smiling as happy as could be. "And do you Natsu Dragneel take Gajeel Redfox as your husband for the rest of your life." The priest continued smiling at the happy couple. Natsu opened his mouth and stopped and whispered to himself. "What am I doing?" "What is it?" Gajeel asked looking at his lover worried. "I'm sorry I…I can't." Natsu said letting go of Gajeel's hands and running out of the church. Everyone stood there shocked and the church grew completely silent only the echo of Natsu's footsteps reverberating around the hall. Natsu ran and ran until he reached a small cemetery and slowed to a walk and stood still in front of a small gravestone and slumped to his knees and started to cry one hand on the stone the other on the ground struggling to hold him up. He looked at the stone and saw the name engraved in it: _in loving memory of Gray Fullbuster loving friend and dear son, brother, and uncle, you will be missed; born December 6 1988 died July 18 2014_. Natsu leaned on the headstone tears staining his cheeks and yelled to the sky tugging on his hair as it started to rain. He dropped his head sobbed. Footsteps echoed in the puddles from the falling rain and stopped and turned to be facing a young man laying against a headstone his bright pink hair contrasting against the dark gloominess of the graveyard. Natsu opened his eyes slowly to see black shoes standing in front of him. "What are you doing here shouldn't you be at your wedding?" The person spoke with a hint of anger and sadness. Natsu kept looking down and turned away slightly. "Please, since when have you ever turned away from me huh flame-brain?" The figure spoke with a smirk. Natsu's eyes shot open and he looked up and started to cry. Standing in front of him was the one, the one he truly loved, the one who died because of him, Gray Fullbuster. "What are you doing here?" Gray asked smiling down sadly at Natsu. Natsu stared at him dumbfounded; the person he loved who he thought was dead was standing right in front of him, Gray was standing there looking as good as a million bucks. "I…I thought you were dead!" Natsu yelled crying and hugging Gray causing them to fall and land in a puddle. "the accident, it happened so fast all I could think of was if you were okay I didn't mean for it to happen the turn and the other car and you didn't have your seatbelt, and, and…" Natsu cried into Gray's shoulder staining his shirt. "Really Natsu you thought that could kill me, I'm offended." Gray said laughing slightly. Natsu looked up at him and punched at his chest and yelled at him. "Why didn't you come back? Why now after six damn years and on my wedding day!?" Natsu stopped when he felt lips on his own. Gray got tired of Natsu crying and decided to occupy him with something else he leaned in and kissed him eyes shut, Natsu eyes fluttered closed and he kissed back with as much love and force.

(Whoo-ooh) I've found what I've been missin' lately.

(Whoo-ooh) It's the reason why my heart's been racing.

It took a car crash to turn it around,

I've figured it out- that I don't have it down.

(Whoo-ooh) I gotta get my feet back on the ground.

The lights and sounds,

They are getting closer now.

As they surround,

I realize I will make it out.

And as they pull me from the wreckage,

The stretcher's coming, it's just what I need.

Wake me up.

And it's obvious...

They stayed like that for what seemed as hour which was in fact only a few seconds they both separated for air and held each other gazing into the others eyes. "I loved you." Natsu said quietly. Gray jumped slightly at this and looked saddened. "You don't anymore do you..?" Gray was about to let go when he felt Natsu tighten his hold on his shirt and he looked to see Natsu looking at him tears coming out of his eyes again. "I always have and always will even if your dead right now and I'm dreaming." Natsu said his tears falling to the ground. "If this is a dream never wake me up I'd rather die than be awake in a world without you Gray!" Natsu yelled and sobbed clutching tightly to Gray's shirt. Then he felt a sharp pain and then everything went black and the last thing he saw was a smile. When he woke next he was in the dark, enveloped by it, floating in it and then there was light. He was sitting under a willow tree and next to him was gray smiling. "Hey Natsu." Gray smiled and held his hand. Natsu smiled back and they sat there in the comfort of each other's presence watching the sunset. A crowd of people walked up a small hill dressed in black and tears staining their eyes. Wendy held Gajeel's hand who was crying, in front of them were Laxus and Freed in front of a tombstone. "Hey guys we came to visit we hope you two are well together. And they laid a small necklace over the tombstone. It had a dragon coiled around an ice crystal, and on the tombstone were two names: _in loving memory of Gray Fullbuster loving friend and lover of Natsu Dragneel; born December 6 1988 died July 18 2014, in loving memory of Natsu Dragneel dear son and lover of Gray Fullbuster; born June 1990 died July 18 2014, you both will be missed. _The friends and family smiled sadly tears on some of their faces. Natsu and Gray stood there for a moment watching them and turned away walking into the sunset looking fondly at each other the necklace intertwining their hands together.

(Whoo-ooh) I've found what I've been missin' lately.

(Whoo-ooh) It's the reason why my heart's been racing.

It took a car crash to turn it around,

I've figured it out- that I don't have it down.

(It took a car crash to turn it around.)

(Whoo-ooh) I've found what I've been missin' lately.

(Whoo-ooh) It's the reason why my heart's been racing.

It took a car crash to turn it around,

I've figured it out- that I don't have it down.

(It took a car crash to turn it around.)

(Whoo-ooh) I finally get my feet back on the ground.

(ba da da da dada)

(ba da da da dada, da da)


End file.
